


A Thousand Years

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, zanark/nishiki is hinted at but this time its not clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: When your old teammates stop by to check out your new teammates, maybe you should drop a warning one of them is a dead ringer for someone they thought they would never see again.





	A Thousand Years

            “Nishiki-senpai!” Tenma ran at close to top speed at the taller player, Shinsuke only a step behind him. Following at a more normal speed, Shindou gave him a small smile, “It’s good to see you.”

Tsurugi looked curious, “I thought only Shinsei Inazuma Players were allowed in.” His tone wasn’t harsh though, and it made Nishiki laugh, “We all wanted to visit, but we ended up getting separated in this place!”

            “Somehow I can see that happening…” Shindou had to sigh a little at his former teammates, but Tenma just grinned wider, “It’s still really good to see you! Here, let’s show you around!”

            “Tenma! If the coach…” Shindou warned, and Tenma gave him his usual, wide, everything-will-work-out, grin. “Come on!”

 

            “Wow! How many different rooms are there here?”

            “We even have a holographic training room!” Tenma said, and Shinsuke nodded vigorously, “It’s incredible! You can even be chased by dinosaurs!”

The group from the original Raimon team, and Chrono Storm team, had been back and forth across the Shinsei Inazuma Area, partially to avoid the coach or the new manager, and partially because the Nishiki kept getting interested in things in rooms.

Shindou wore an expression fairly similar to the expression parents wear when they’re chaperoning their children on a field trip. Tsurugi stood in the back with a small smile.

            “Oh, are you guys having practice?” Nishiki curiously tried to look out of the frosted window on a door leading to the indoor field, and Shindou nodded slowly, “…Just shooting and blocking practice.” The tone of his voice said he still didn’t think too highly of his new teammates, but either Nishiki didn’t notice it, or he had ignored it.

            “Alright! Let’s see then…”

            “Nishiki-senpai, don’t…”

The midfielder got the door open before Tenma could finish, and the players practicing looked up curiously.

Tetsukado’s kick managed to swerve when he hit it awkwardly, forcing Matatagi to duck and Sakura to bend backwards. Running forward, Nishiki easily caught it, bouncing the ball on his knee, “Hey, what’s going on?”

There was silence as the Shinsei Inazuma Players stared at the newcomer, and then back at their captain, and, some of them apprehensive of another yelled lecture, at Shindou.

            “Ah, everyone, this is Nishiki-senpai.” Tenma managed not to stutter at the overwhelming quiet, “He’s a midfielder for Raimon.”

Sakura nodded and gave him a smile, while Matatagi’s eyes narrowed slightly. Kusaka’s expression was unreadable as ever apart from his disarming smile, and Ibuki crossed his arms, giving Nishiki a terse nod, before glaring past him at Shindou.

Shindou pretended not to notice. 

            “Hey, hey, why’d it get quiet all of a sudden?”

Nishiki stiffened slightly, half turning to look at the last player, who walked out from the place that Aoi had set up drinks. Shindou’s eyes widened a little, and he flashed a glance at Tsurugi, who shook his head helplessly.

Zanakurou gave Nishiki a once over, a hand on his hip, the other holding a water bottle, “Oh? A player from Raimon?” The smile he gave him even looked like the smirk that the Raimon players remembered from Chrono Storm.

            “What a surprise. Nice to meet you, I’m…”

            “Zanark?” Nishiki’s surprised expression grew to a wide smile, “Haha! Zanark, good to see you again!” Before Tenma could stop him, he put his arm around Zanakurou’s shoulders, and before the Kabuki actor could say anything in surprise, Nishiki was speaking again. Tenma shot a helpless look at Shindou, who shook his head. The rest of the team stood off to the side awkwardly, and one or two of them started slipping off to go to the Black Room or the outside field.

            “I can’t believe you came back though! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Seemingly sensing that something was wrong, Nishiki trailed off, and Tenma could see his smile crumple a little bit as Zanakurou disentangled himself.

            “…I’m afraid you must have mistaken me for someone else.” The former actor finally said, his tone apologetic, and he gave Nishiki a small, semi bow, “I’m Ichikawa Zanakurou. I’m a Kabuki actor.” Nishiki’s smile, which had been steadily getting more and more hollow, crumpled fully, and his arms fell to his sides.

            “I…I see…”

            “If you’ll excuse me, I should get back to practice. It was nice meeting with you, Nishiki-san.” As he past them, Zanakurou gave Tenma a nod, “Captain.”

As the door slid shut, Nishiki was still standing at the edge of the field, his back to his former teammates.

            “Nishiki-senpai…” Tenma didn’t know how to finish his sentence, so he let it die.

Nishiki’s shoulders started shaking slightly, and, with a shock, Tenma realized the midfielder was crying. Suddenly, Nishiki turned to face them quickly, wearing one of his typically broad grins that clashed with the fact that he was crying, “Well! I should…I should find the rest of us who came, right?”

            “Nishiki-senpai…”

            “It was great seeing you guys! Remember, we’re all cheering you on back at Raimon!” He had to try twice to pull open the door to the hallway, and Tenma finally found his voice, “Nishiki-senpai…are you okay?”

            “Of course I am! Why…why wouldn’t I be?”


End file.
